Changed Soul
by Jung Hyun Hyo
Summary: MOVED! Bad day! Semua ini berawal ketika seekor kucing menabrak tubuh Kibum dan.. Jiwa mereka tertukar? Otte? For SiBum Days Love. Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung. Cat. Warning : BoysLove. Republish. Mind to RnR? Chapter 1 update :D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I own nothing. All cast in this fic belong to God and their self. Hanya fic ini yang murni punya saya, Jung Hyun Hyo ^^ Don't copy without permission, please!

Main cast : - Kim Kibum

- Choi Siwon

Warning : Shonen-ai, BL, Genderswitch, OOC, AU, typo(s). So, if you DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! NO BASHING!

Note : For celebrating SiBum's Days Love, dengan tema Cat a.k.a kucing. Happy reading ^^

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : Oh My God! How Could This Happen to Me?

"Kibum! Ssst, Kibum!" bisik Eunhyuk –namja berambut pirang yang duduk tepat di belakang Kibum. Ia menegur si namja cantik di depannya dengan mengetuk pensilnya ke punggung Kibum. Pasalnya, guru Matematika baru yang sudah dua minggu mengajar sudah berkali-kali memanggil Kibum, namun rasanya namja chubby itu sedang ada di dunianya sendiri. Asyik melihat sesuatu di bawah –entah apa– dari jendela yang persis berada di sampingnya.

Kibum yang merasa terganggu melambaikan tangannya ke belakang –mencoba mendiamkan Eunhyuk. Ia sedang asyik mengamati Ryeowook, namja sahabat Kibum dari kelas 2-3, yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan guru musik, Yesung a.k.a Kim Jong Woon. Wajah Ryeowook yang tersipu-sipu karena malu sungguh membuat Kibum ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Eunhyuk menyerah. Lagipula ia tidak berani menegur Kibum lagi.

PLETAK!

"AW!" sahut Kibum kencang ketika sebuah kapur putih melayang kencang tepat ke sisi lain dahinya. Eunhyuk menunduk dan menahan tawanya.

"SIAPA YANG –" Ucapan Kibum terpotong ketika ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan menyadari bahwa teman-teman di kelasnya sedang menatapnya intens. Seraya mengelus dahinya yang berdenyut-denyut, Kibum menoleh ke depan kelas dan mendapati mata tajam Choi Siwon –guru matematika tampan yang melihatnya marah. Eh, apa tadi? Tampan? Oh ya, alis tebal yang salah satunya sedang naik dan bola mata coklat sarat dengan kemarahan itu sungguh memesona. Andai saja bibir tipis itu tidak melengkung ke bawah –karena kesal– dan dihiasi dua buah lesung pipit yang sangat menggoda, Siwon pasti sempurna, tidak seperti sekarang ini..

"Kim Kibum." Sebuah panggilan dingin sebeku es dari bibir tipis Choi Siwon menarik Kibum paksa menuju kenyataan. Kibum mengerjap bingung dan mem-pout-kan pipinya tanpa sadar. Beberapa namja di kelas 2-1 yang menyukai Kibum karena tampangnya yang cantik, terpesona. Mereka terperangah hebat. 2 namja teridentifikasi meneteskan air liur saking nafsunya.

"Kim Kibum." panggil Siwon lagi. Kibum tersentak dan menjawab gugup. "Err.. Ya, sonsaengnim?"

Siwon menyipitkan matanya dan menunjuk papan tulis di belakangnya. "Kurasa kau sudah merasa pintar karena tidak memperhatikan pelajaranku, eoh? Sekarang, kau bisa mengerjakan soal-soal ini. Bawa kapur itu ke depan." suruh Siwon.

Kibum cemberut –membuat seorang namja pingsan karena melihat Kibum yang begitu 'tidak tertahankan'. Namun Kibum menurut. Ia meraih kapur yang tergeletak tidak berdaya di atas buku tulisnya dan menggeram. Sesampainya Kibum di depan, ia disuguhi 15 soal integral dasar yang tertulis di papan tulis, membuat matanya melotot tidak percaya.

"I-ini? Sebanyak ini, sonsaengnim?" tanya Kibum. Rahangnya jatuh dua meter ke tanah. Ia melirik ke arah Siwon dan mendapati guru muda tersebut sedang memicingkan mata.

"Kenapa? Tidak bisa? Makanya, kalau –"

"Enak saja, saya bisa kok!" sambar Kibum cepat sebelum Siwon sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Siwon menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendapati muridnya yang manis nan kurang ajar, namun tidak berapa lama kemudian, ia menebar senyum malaikatnya –membuat jantung Kibum dan juga jantung beberapa yeoja di dalam kelas berhenti berdetak. Manis sekali!

"Kalau begitu, silakan kerjakan dalam waktu 10 menit." tantang Siwon. Badan tegapnya ia busungkan, membuat tubuh namja tinggi itu berdiri sempurna –dan jelas membuat tubuhnya bertambah tinggi. Ia kelihatan lumayan menjulang disebelah Kibum.

Kibum mendengus, lalu ia menggenggam kapur yang tadi dilempar Siwon dan mulai mengerjakan soal di papan tulis. Tidak sampai 10 menit, namja jenius itu sudah menyelesaikannya. Seluruh murid di kelas 2-1 berdecak kagum. Yah, tidak ada yang meragukan kecerdasan Kibum –namja paling pintar di sekolah ini.

Siwon mengangguk. Lalu ia mulai meneliti jawaban dari soal yang dikerjakan Kibum. Diam-diam, Kibum memperhatikan Siwon dari samping. Siwon tampan, tinggi, dan masih muda. Wajahnya bersih dan tampan. Potongan rambutnya keren –model spike kecil yang memperlihatkan dahi mulusnya. Badannya tinggi dan tegap dengan beberapa otot lengan yang kelihatan dari balik kemeja putih yang ia gunakan. Tungkai kakinya panjang. Kibum berani taruhan, pasti badan Siwon juga bagus.

Hei, apa sih, yang sedang Kibum pikirkan? Gila!

Kibum kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya ke papan tulis. Dan rahangnya kembali jatuh ke ubin, kali ini sepanjang 10 meter. Papan tulis penuh oleh tanda 'X', pertanda jawaban Kibum rata-rata salah. Kibum mengerjap ketika menemukan beberapa angka yang dibulatkan oleh Siwon dengan jawaban yang benar. Oh, ya, tentu saja, turunan dari 3x2 itu kan 6x, dan kenapa Kibum menuliskan 6? Bagus. Rasanya otak Kibum sedang dicuri oleh seseorang sekarang.

"Kau sudah melihat dimana kesalahanmu, Kibum? Kurasa kau punya alasan untuk berdiri di luar sekarang. Silakan berdiri sampai jam saya selesai."

Kibum ternganga parah. Seumur-umur bersekolah di sekolah elit ini, ia belum pernah dihukum! Dan sekarang, untuk pertama kalinya, Siwon –sang guru baru yang baru saja mengajar hampir sebulan, menghukumnya?

Menghentakkan kaki karena kesal, Kibum akhirnya keluar dengan langkah berdebum. Sedetik sebelum ia baru akan menutup pintu kelasnya, Kibum mendengar Siwon berkata. "Dan temui saya setelah jam sekolah selesai, Kim Kibum."

Kibum membanting pintu kelas dan mendengus kencang.

. . .

Oh Tuhan, kapan sih, jam Matematika selesai? Kibum sudah pegal berdiri. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjongkok sejenak. Kibum kemudian melirik jam tangannya. Ya ampun, masih ada setengah jam lagi!

"Kim Kibum? Kau sedang apa disini?"

Kibum mendongak dan menemukan guru ekstrakulikuler –Lee Donghae sedang menatapnya bingung. Namja chubby itu lantas cemberut dan mengedikkan bahu cuek.

"Kau dihukum? Ah, masa sih?" Donghae lalu mengintip lewat lubang kunci dan menyeringai menemukan Choi Siwon masih sibuk mengajar.

"Mana Eunhyuk?" tanya Donghae. Kibum mendengus pendek mendengar Donghae menanyakan murid kesayangannya. "Ya di dalam lah! Jelas-jelas dia masih belajar kok!" sahut Kibum jengkel.

Donghae tergelak. "Tumben sekali, biasanya dia yang dihukum diluar sepertimu sekarang! Hahaha, aku jadi merindukannya!"

Kibum memutar bola matanya. Jadi ini alasan Eunhyuk tidak pernah memasang wajah cemberut ketika dihukum berdiri di luar. Karena Eunhyuk sibuk mengobrol dengan Donghae! Pantas saja. Wajah Eunhyuk selalu sumringah sehabis dihukum, seolah ia baru saja mendapat hadiah uang tunai 10 juta Won. Ia selalu masuk kelas dengan raut bahagia. Huh.

.

.

.

"Sonsaengnim?" tanya Kibum seraya melongokkan kepala bulatnya ke dalam ruang guru. Ruang itu putih bersih, dengan meja guru yang disekat tidak terlalu tinggi. Di tiap kubin itu terdapat satu komputer dan satu kursi punggung bundar beroda nyaman. Terdapat dua AC yang dinginnya luar biasa dan satu TV layar lebar di dinding atas utama. Sekilas, ruangan ini lebih mirip kantor daripada ruang guru.

Hanya ada beberapa guru yang sibuk memasukkan nilai murid ke komputer. Ah, itu dia Siwon. Di mejanya yang terletak di sudut ruangan, Kibum pertama kali menyangka ruangan itu adalah sebuah toilet kecil. Kibum berjalan perlahan ke meja tersebut.

"Sonsaengnim." panggil Kibum pelan seraya berdiri di depan meja Siwon. Sang guru memutar tubuhnya dari komputer, lalu menyilahkan Kibum duduk. Kibum meremas tangannya pelan. Kenapa ia bisa menjadi gugup seperti ini sih?

"Langsung saja. Aku ingin bertanya, kenapa kau sering sekali melamun di kelasku?" tanya Siwon lugas.

Kibum tergagap. Ia tidak tahu mau menjawab apa. Mungkinkah ia katakan kalau ia senang mengamati segala yang terjadi di lapangan sekolah melalui kaca yang terletak persis disampingnya? Tidak. Kibum tidak mau.

Siwon mendengus ketika Kibum tidak menjawab. "Apa kau tidak suka caraku mengajar?"

Kibum tidak menatap wajah Siwon. Ia tidak berani. Jadi, Kibum hanya melirik segala sesuatu yang terhampar di meja Siwon. Oh, ada keranjang kecil berisi pulpen, pensil, penghapus, dan spidol. Wah, disudut ada setumpuk kertas ulangan yang sudah dinilai. Kibum menggeleng ketika Siwon bertanya.

"Apa aku memberi materi tidak jelas? Atau terlalu membingungkan?" tanya Siwon lagi. Kibum menggeleng lagi, namun tidak menjawab maupun mendongak.

Siwon menghela nafas. "Atau.. Apa kau tidak suka padaku?"

Pertanyaan itu sanggup membuat Kibum mendongakkan kepalanya. Itu memang pertanyaan seperti 'Apa aku begitu menyebalkan sampai kau tidak pernah memperhatikan pelajaranku?', tapi kenapa di telinga Kibum terdengar seperti 'Apa yang salah denganku sehingga kau tidak menyukaiku?'. Kenapa jadi ambigu begitu? Memangnya Siwon bertanya seperti itu?

Oh, well, begitulah.

"T-tidak kok, sonsaengnim, tidak begitu.." jawab Kibum gugup.

"Lalu?" tanya Siwon penasaran. Tanpa sadar, ia sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menatap lekat-lekat mata coklat Kibum, membuat jantung Kibum jumpalitan.

"Saya hanya.."

Saya hanya..

Saya hanya..

Saya hanya..

Saya hanya.. APA?

Merasa jawabannya akan sangat memalukan, Kibum mendesah dan menggeleng lagi. Siwon menghela nafas jengkel. Guru muda itu mengambil secarik kertas dari lacinya dan menyodorkannya ke wajah Kibum.

"Kerjakan itu semua. Itu tugas tambahan untukmu. Kumpulkan hari Senin. Semoga weekend-mu menyenangkan. Selamat sore." sahut Siwon dingin. Kibum yang semula kesal karena diberi tugas tambahan, sekarang diserang perasaan bersalah karena jawaban Siwon yang begitu dingin. Aduh, apakah itu karena Kibum?

Dengan berat hati, Kibum berdiri, membungkukkan badannya sopan, lalu berjalan cepat keluar dari ruang guru.

Siwon menghela nafas, lalu mengusap wajahnya. Kenapa Siwon bisa mengusir Kibum secepat itu? Padahal Siwon masih ingin memandangi wajah Kibum. Huh, bodoh.

.

.

.

"Aku pulaaang!" teriak Kibum kencang. Dengan sangat tidak berkeperi-pintu-an, Kibum membanting pintu rumahnya dengan perkasa sampai-sampai jendela kecil di sebelah pintu rumahnya bergetar hebat. Pelampiasan dari hari penuh kesialannya.

Leeteuk –umma Kibum, melongokkan kepalanya dari dapur. "Selamat datang, Kibum. Dan bisakah kau tidak membanting pintu sekasar itu? Kyuhyun bisa kaget, tahu!" sahut Leeteuk kesal. Kibum melirik ke arah ibunya yang cantik sejenak. Leeteuk sedang mengaduk makanan yang beraroma seperti sup, berarti mungkin sebentar lagi makan malamnya akan siap. Kibum melengos dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Belum lama Kibum melempar tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur, sudah terdengar suara tangisan Kyuhyun –adiknya yang baru berumur satu tahun. Karena letak kamar Kyuhyun yang persis di depan kamar Kibum, kesialan itu membuat Kibum harus mendengar tangisan menggelegar Kyuhyun yang sungguh tidak enak di dengar.

Tak lama, terdengar teriakan Leeteuk dari luar. "KIBUUUM! TOLONG URUS KYUHYUUN! UMMA LAGI MASAK!"

Kibum membenturkan kepalanya dengan buku komik yang baru saja akan dibacanya. Uuh, siaal, padahal baru saja mau bersantai! Malas, Kibum turun dari tempat tidur dan melengos masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun.

Namja kecil itu masih saja menangis. Pipi gembulnya merah dan dihiasi semburat air mata –membuat Kibum tidak tega melihatnya. "Oh, diamlah, bayi besar. Kau kenapa? Lapar, hm?" tanya Kibum seraya menyambar botol dot dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut mungil Kyuhyun. Untuk sejenak, Kyuhyun terdiam dan menyesap susunya, namun ketika Kibum baru akan keluar dari kamarnya, Kyuhyun kembali menangis. "Huwweeeee ~~ "

Kibum memutar bola matanya dan berbalik. Dengan hati-hati, Kibum menggendong Kyuhyun dan menepuk-nepuk pantat montoknya. Adiknya mengerang kenyang, namun tidak lama, kembali menangis. Kibum melengos.

"Pfuh. Bau pesing. Kau pipis ya?" tanya Kibum kesal. Ia lalu membaringkan Kyuhyun dan mengganti popoknya. Astaga, air seninya banyak sekali. Anak ini minum susu berapa liter sih? Kibum mendumel.

"Bum ~~ " panggil Kyuhyun dengan mata yang membola –menggemaskan. Kibum mendengus. "Panggil aku 'hyung', Kyuhyun."

"Yung ~~ "

Setelah selesai, Kibum kembali menggendong Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak menangis keluar. Ia lalu duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan. Perut Kibum meraung-raung melihat jejeran makanan lezat. Kibum lalu memberikan Kyuhyun pada Leeteuk, yang langsung membawanya ke dalam kamar bayi. Kyuhyun selalu rewel kalau digendong oleh orang lain, namun tidak begitu dengan Leeteuk, ibunya sendiri.

Tanpa basa basi, Kibum langsung menyambar sumpit dan mulai makan nasi yang sudah disiapkan oleh ibunya. Uh, enaknya!

Tak lama, Leeteuk bergabung dengan Kibum. Seraya menyendok nasi, Leeteuk berceloteh tentang Kyuhyun. "Anak itu semakin pintar saja! Kau tahu, Kibummie, tadi adikmu itu sudah bisa menyebutkan namanya lho!"

Kibum hanya menggumam seraya menyambar daging asap.

"Tadi umma taruh beberapa balok kain yang ada hurufnya waktu ia lagi bermain-main. Eh, waktu umma tinggal sebentar, pas umma balik lagi, udah ada huruf K-Y-U-H-Y-U-N yang berjajar di tempat tidurnya. Waaaah!" sahut Leeteuk antusias.

Kibum hanya bergumam lagi. Dan makan malam itu selesai dengan Leeteuk yang berkoar-koar tentang betapa jeniusnya Kyuhyun dan hanya dibalas dengan gumaman dari Kibum. Sungguh garing.

"Oh ya, tolong bantu umma cuci piring ya, Kibummie? Umma mau melipat baju." sahut Leeteuk. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kibum, Leeteuk pergi dari ruang makan. Kibum mendengus. Setengah hati, ia mulai mencuci piring.

Sayangnya, ternyata Kibum menuang terlalu banyak sabun cuci piring. Jadilah, sebuah gelas jatuh ke bak cuci piring saking licinnya.

Prak!

Kibum memucat melihat gelas kesayangan ayahnya retak. Retakan itu besar, lumayan panjang, dan kelihatan jelas sekali. Matilah Kibum! Setelah melirik ke kiri-kanan seperti maling, Kibum cepat-cepat membilas seluruh piring dan gelas yang sudah ia sabuni, lalu mengelap tangannya.

Oh Tuhan! Oh Tuhan! Kibum lalu mencoba bersikap biasa saja dan berjalan ke depan kamarnya. Leeteuk yang sedang menyetrika di ruang tamu langsung berceloteh. "Sudah Kibummie? Lebih baik kau sekarang belajar, supaya nilaimu tidak turun."

Twink.

Sebuah perempatan muncul di dahi Kibum yang memang sedang takut dimarahi plus sedang bad mood. Ini hari Sabtu, weekend, dan ia masih disuruh belajar? Okelah, toh Kibum tidak ada masalah dengan belajar, tapi, haruskah Leeteuk mengingatkannya dengan nada seperti itu? Seolah Kibum adalah anak bodoh yang tidak pernah menyentuh buku pelajaran. Geez, haruskah Kibum mengingatkan, bahwa ia adalah anak terpintar di sekolah Sapphire Blue High School?

Tanpa bisa Kibum kontrol, tiba-tiba saja ia berteriak kesal. "IYA, IYA, AKU TAHU! TIDAK USAH BERBICARA SEPERTI ITU UMMA!"

Leeteuk terkejut mendengarnya. Dengan alis menyatu, Leeteuk baru ingin bertanya, namun sudah terpotong oleh sahutan kesal Kibum.

"Semua menyebalkaaaan!"

"Bum ~~ Bumm ~~ Yung ~~ "

Celotehan kecil itu terdengar begitu imut di telinga Kibum. Ia lalu melirik Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di atas karpet putih lembut di kamar kecil itu. Karpet itu memang sengaja disiapkan Leeteuk supaya Kyuhyun bisa merangkak bebas, tidak terkungkung di tempat tidurnya.

Ugh! Yang ini juga menyebalkan sekali!

"Dan kau! Kau.. Arrgh!" Kibum tidak sanggup membentak Kyuhyun. Lihat saja mata yang membola karena bingung akibat ulah kakaknya yang menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya. Kyuhyun mengerjap pelan –membuat Kibum terlena akibat gemas dengan ke-cute-an adiknya. Melihat jari Kibum yang tersodor di hadapannya, Kyuhyun melepas dot di mulutnya dan perlahan merangkak lucu ke tepi kamar tidurnya –semakin membuat Kibum terlena.

"Waaa ~~ "

"Gyaaaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan, Kyuhyuuuun? Lepaskan jarikuuuu!" teriak Kibum berang ketika Kyuhyun memasukkan jarinya ke dalam mulut kecilnya. Kalau hanya sekedar diemut sih, tidak apa-apa, tapi ini? Jari Kibum justru digigit-gigit oleh gigi Kyuhyun yang baru akan tumbuh. Walau tumpul dan besarnya tidak seberapa, namun tetap saja sakit kalau digigit kencang!

"Kyahahaha ~~ " Kyuhyun justru tertawa. Tawa khas bayi yang menggemaskan. Ia senang melihat raut kakaknya yang panik dan kesakitan. Lucu, menurutnya. Ia mulai tertawa-tawa.

Kibum yang geram dengan tingkah Kyuhyun langsung membentaknya. "KAU MENYEBALKAN! DASAR ANAK EVIL!"

Tawa Kyuhyun seketika berhenti. Mata anak kecil itu langsung membola. Bibir mungil Kyuhyun yang tadinya tertawa sekarang perlahan-lahan mengeluarkan tangisan kencang. Mata dan pipinya memerah.

"Huwaaaaa ~~ Hueeee ~~ "

Kibum menutup kedua kupingnya dengan tangan dan buru-buru menjauh dari kamar bayi itu. Tangis yang menjengkelkan! Kibum benci mendengarnya! Ia cepat-cepat memakai sandal yang ada di pintu masuk dan keluar dari rumahnya. Penat!

BLAM!

Bantingan pintu rumah yang luar biasa kencang mengagetkan Kyuhyun. Sontak, tangisnya semakin kuat.

"HUWEEEEEE ~~ "

"YA! KIM KIBUM!" teriak Leeteuk berang. Ia buru-buru masuk ke kamar bayi untuk menenangkan anaknya yang baru saja jadi pelampiasan emosi Kibum.

.

.

.

"Aaaaaaah, dunia menyebalkan sekalii!" teriak Kibum seraya meregangkan kedua tangannya. Demi Tuhan, Kibum kesal setengah mati pada sang orangtua –KangTeuk– yang menurutnya menganaktirikannya. Selalu Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun! Apa sih, bagusnya bocah berumur 1 tahun itu? Hanya bisa mengoceh, mengoceh, mengoceh tidak jelas! Ngomong saja bahkan belum bisa! Beda dong, dengan dirinya yang pintar setengah mati? Huh, mata umma dan appa-nya buta atau bagaimana sih?

Belum lagi dengan guru matematika-nya yang sok setengah mati. Cih, ia pikir ia tampan apa? Tampan sih, tapi kalau mengingat-ingat sifatnya.. Huh! Si Choi Siwon itu pastinya tidak lebih pintar darinya! Kibum mendumel seraya menendang-nendang batu, kaleng, bungkus makanan dan apapun yang ada di depan mata kakinya. Angin malam yang dingin tidak menyurutkan niatnya sedikit pun untuk terus mengoceh kesal.

Seekor tikus yang hampir saja terkena kaleng minuman yang ditendang oleh kaki maut Kibum cepat-cepat menghindar. Nyawanya hampir saja melayang. Ia lalu bercicit senang karena selamat.

"Meoong ~ "

Suara khas kucing yang lucu dan manis –menurut Kibum– membuatnya mendongak saat mendengar asal suara itu. Dan Kibum terkesiap menemukan seekor kucing putih cantik yang berdiri di atas atap. Mata kuning kucing itu menatap Kibum tajam –atau lebih tepatnya menatap tong sampah dengan seekor tikus hitam di belakang Kibum.

Oh, astaga, astaga, apa yang kucing putih itu lakukan di atas atap? Kucing secantik dan semanis itu, tidak adakah yang punya? Naluri Kibum untuk memeliharanya muncul. Yeah, Kibum memang namja pecinta kucing. Kucing adalah makhluk paling sempurna –menurut Kibum.

"Oh, kucing manis, apa yang kau lakukan di atas sana? Kemarilah manis ~ " sahut Kibum seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya –mencoba menyambut sang kucing yang akan dipeluknya. Sungguh konyol.

GREP!

"Uaaaah!"

DUK!

Well, kucing itu memang melompat. Tepat ke wajah Kibum dan membuat Kibum terjengkang ke belakang. Kepala bagian belakang Kibum sampai menimbulkan suara keras saking kencangnya berciuman dengan tanah. Kibum yang merasa kepalanya diserang serangan sakit kepala bertubi-tubi memejamkan mata. Uh, sakit. Jangan sampai otaknya geger! Sakit itu merembet ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tubuh Kibum menegang sejenak –mencoba menenangkan otot dan sarafnya yang 'kaget'.

Setelah beberapa detik, Kibum kemudian membuka matanya. Sinar hijau masih memenuhi matanya. Huff!

"Miauw!" Loh? Kibum melotot. Ia barusan mengaduh, tapi kenapa yang keluar malah suara kucing mengeong?

Eh? Tunggu dulu! Tadi, ketika ia jatuh, posisi tubuhnya kan terlentang, lalu kenapa tubuhnya sekarang tengkurap? Kibum mendongak dan terperangah menemukan dirinya –ya, dirinya sendiri! Muka bulat, dahi yang ditutupi dengan poni lempar, alis tebal dan tajam, mata bulat coklat, pipi chubby yang menggemaskan, dagu kecil, dan bibir tipis yang merah terpampang close-up di hadapannya. Kedua mata coklat itu menatap Kibum bingung.

Hei? Itu kan Kim Kibum?

'Wah, aku ternyata tampan sekali dilihat dari dekat.' batin Kibum narsis. Namun ia segera tersadar. Kalau yang didepannya ini Kim Kibum..

DIRINYA SIAPA?

..

*Note : Mulai dari sini, jiwa Kibum dan sang kucing udah tertukar. Jadi, Kibum yang ada di dalam tubuh kucing dipanggil 'Kibum' seperti biasa, dan kucing yang ada di dalam tubuh Kibum dipanggil 'Kim Kibum' ya ^^*

..

Kibum mengerjap dan menunduk. Kenapa aspal rasanya dekat sekali? Kibum buru-buru berdiri, reflek, namun ia melotot ketika ia merasakan kalau ia juga menggerakan bagian belakang tubuhnya. Apa-apaan?

Otak Kibum serasa ditabrak dengan meteor besar ketika ia menunduk dan menyadari kedua kakinya KECIL dan BERBULU PANJANG! Terlebih, ini bukan bulu manusia, tapi bulu binatang! Jantungnya bergumuruh kencang.

Eh, tunggu. Memangnya kucing bisa berdebar? Ah, apapun, pokoknya Kibum sedang takut saat ini!

Srak.

Kim Kibum sudah berdiri ternyata. Ia terlihat bingung, seperti bayi yang baru mengetahui kalau ia bisa berdiri dengan dua tangan. Kibum mendongak dan ia rasanya seperti mau mati menemukan badannya bertingkah aneh. Lidahnya sedang terjulur dan menjilati kedua telapak tangannya.

"MEOONG!" Kibum mengeong marah. Ia ingin memarahi tubuhnya yang ada persis di hadapannya karena melakukan hal bodoh, namun ia hanya mengeluarkan suara kucing –lagi.

Kim Kibum menyeringai lebar seraya berjalan menjauh dari Kibum yang terjebak dalam tubuh kucing. Jalannya linglung, seperti orang yang baru pertama kali bisa berjalan. Lagatnya seperti orang mabuk, dengan tubuh yang tidak terkendali. Langkah limbung, tangan yang bergerak tidak tahu arah, dan kedua kaki yang berjalan tidak teratur. Mulutnya mengeluarkan geraman dan suara aneh seperti 'grm', 'arhrr', atau 'nyao'.

Petir semu menyambar Kibum. TUBUHNYA TERTUKAR! TIDAAAAAK!

Kibum kembali berteriak –dalam bahasa kucing, tentunya. "MIAUW! MEOOONG!" ("HEEII! ITU TUBUHKUUU, KEMBALIII!")

.

.

.

Nafas Kibum memburu. Ia sungguh tidak sanggup berlari dengan empat kaki. Tentu saja, ia kan manusia yang berjalan dengan dua kaki! Rasanya aneh dan ganjil ketika Kibum menyuruh otaknya mengkoordinasikan keempat kakinya untuk berdiri dan berjalan. Dan, sama seperti sang kucing yang berada di tubuhnya, Kibum berjalan linglung awalnya.

Namun kelamaan, keduanya mulai terbiasa. Dan jiwa kucing yang berada di dalam tubuh Kibum berlari cepat sekali. Tanpa benar-benar mempedulikan kemana tubuhnya lari, Kibum ikut mengejar di belakangnya. Namun ketika ia keluar dari jalan perumahannya dan berlari ke kota, Kibum tahu ia tersesat. Tubuhnya sudah menghilang di antara lautan manusia yang berlalu lalang di trotoar.

Sungguh, Kibum ingin sekali menangis.

"NYAOOO! MIAUW!" Kibum menjerit ketika seseorang menginjak ekor panjangnya saat ia sedang beristirahat. Seorang yeoja dengan ujung high heels yang sangat runcing yang menusuk ekornya. Kibum kontan berlari kencang –melewati kaki-kaki manusia yang ada di hadapannya. Sesampainya ia di dekat tong sampah, Kibum berhenti berlari dan mengibaskan ekornya –mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit yang berdenyut-denyut.

"Euung ~ " erangnya pelan. Sakit sekali! Dasar manusia ceroboh!

Uh, telapak kakinya sakit. Seperti terbakar. Perlahan, Kibum melipat kedua kakinya belakang dan menurunkan pantatnya –duduk. Reflek, lidah Kibum terjulur keluar untuk menjilati telapak kakinya yang aus bergantian. Uh, periihh..

"Euuwww.." erang Kibum sedih. Kedua telinga kucingnya otomatis terkatup merasakan perih di kedua telapak kakinya. Kepalanya terkulai lemah ke bawah. Sekilas terlihat imut, namun menyedihkan.

"Aigggooo ~ Kyeoptaaa!"

Suara anak perempuan kecil yang memekik girang membuat Kibum terkejut. Ia mendongak, dan jantungnya serasa berhenti menemukan seorang yeoja cilik yang menjulurkan kedua tangannya untuk menangkap tubuh Kibum.

"MIAUW! NYAO!" Kibum meregangkan dan memunculkan seluruh kukunya. Entah mengapa, namun Kibum merasa bahwa manusia di depannya ini mengancam dan berbahaya. Seluruh bulu di tubuh Kibum berdiri tegak. Mata Kibum menyalang waspada. Dan ketika tangan yeoja cilik itu terulur untuk menangkap badannya, Kibum lari dengan sigap dari celah di kedua kaki kecil yeoja tersebut.

Kibum berhenti lagi ketika keempat otot-otot kakinya terasa amat sakit. Hueee, Kibum sungguh ingin menangis sekarang. 'Siapapun, tolong aku!' batin Kibum merana.

Kibum menoleh dan menemukan bahwa ia berhenti di depan etalase sebuah toko. Ia bisa melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri dari kaca bening tersebut. Apa yang dilihat Kibum, membuatnya jatuh cinta pada bayangan itu dalam sekejap.

Di dalam kaca tebal itu, ada seekor kucing dengan wajah yang amat lucu. Mata bulat dihiasi dengan bulu mata putih panjang. Moncongnya bersih. Kumis kucingnya sepertinya tertata rapi, karena kumis itu panjang dan sama rata kiri-kanan. Kibum mencoba mendesis untuk melihat deretan giginya. Wah, giginya kecil-kecil, berderet rapi, dan ada empat taring utama yang mencuat.

Kibum mengerjap. Apa dia benar-benar terjebak dalam tubuh kucing? Tapi, kenapa ia bisa berpikir normal seperti manusia?

Bencana.

Kibum melanjutkan inspeksinya atas tubuh yang sedang ia pakai secara tidak sengaja. Uh, ekornya panjang, bulat, dan mempunyai bulu-bulu yang lumayan panjang sehingga ekornya terlihat SANGAT panjang. Tidak hanya di ekornya, di seluruh tubuhnya pun ditumbuhi bulu putih halus nan panjang hingga menyapu tanah. Kibum mencoba mengibaskan ekornya. Astaga, kelihatannya anggun sekali.

Yah, Kibum tahu kucing jenis apa ini. Kucing Angora. Kucing yang sangat dikagumi Kibum karena tekstur bulunya yang lembut dan halus, dan juga gerakannya yang sangat anggun dan pendiam –seperti ratu.

Klining ~

Kibum terlonjak ketika pintu kaca di hadapannya membuka ke arah dalam. Lalu ia melihat sepasang sepatu high heels merah berkilau yang runcing. Ia bisa merasakan seluruh bulunya berdiri –takut, begitu juga dengan telinganya yang langsung tegak. Reflek, Kibum seketika berlari.

DUAGH!

"Eungngng ~ Meoong!" Kibum mendesis dan mengerang ketika ia menabrak kaki seseorang dengan kencang. Tubuhnya hampir terpental ke jalan raya di samping kanannya. Ya ampun, kenapa Kibum sama sekali tidak bisa seperti kucing yang bisa berlari gesit di antara kerumunan kaki manusia?

Yah, Kibum kan manusia. Lagipula, dunia, orang-orang, dan benda berukuran kecil yang biasanya hanya berukuran sebesar tanganmu, terlihat JAUH dan sangat besar kalau kau menjadi sesuatu yang kecil. Menyeramkan. Percayalah.

"SNOWY!" bentak orang di hadapan Kibum. Ia mendongak dan menemukan..

HAH?

CHOI SIWON?

Sebelum Kibum bisa sadar dari shocknya, Siwon sudah menggendongnya dengan gaya seperti menggendong anak kecil. Punggung Kibum dipeluk erat dan kepala kucing Kibum dibuat sejajar dengan dadanya yang –Kibum baru menyadari ini– tegap dan bidang. Kibum baru menyadari bahwa kaos abu-abu yang dipakai Siwon basah oleh keringat. Begitu juga dengan wajahnya yang –ehm– tampan. Bibir tipisnya terengah-engah, dan Siwon beberapa kali memperbaiki posisi jaket biru yang ia sampirkan begitu saja.

Sadar dari shocknya, Kibum mengeong keras dan meronta sangat kuat. "MEONG! GRRR! MIAUW!"

"Diamlah kucing nakal! Aku sampai melewatkan makan malamku dan berlari-lari mengelilingi kota Seoul hanya untuk mencarimu! Sekarang, diam!" sahut Siwon kesal. Kaki panjangnya terus ia langkahkan ke sebuah perempatan jalan. Dan Siwon melambaikan tangannya ketika melihat sebuah taksi yang tidak ada penumpangnya. Kibum melotot. Karena tiga hal.

Yang pertama, mendengar ucapan Siwon. Ya ampun, berarti 'Kibum' ini adalah kucing peliharaan Siwon?

Dan yang kedua, karena Kibum sadar bahwa ia semakin jauh dari rumah. Tadi saja ia sudah dua kali berlari kencang –entah kemana, yang jelas otaknya memerintahkan Kibum untuk pergi sejauh mungkin. Apa ingatannya pendek karena otak kucing yang kecil? Oh, entahlah.

Dan yang terakhir, kalau 'Kibum' benar-benar 'peliharaan' Siwon, berarti.. Ia tinggal serumah dengan Siwon? Tidaaaak!

Kibum tahu usahanya meronta sama sekali tidak berguna saat Siwon membawanya paksa ke dalam sebuah taksi.

.

.

.

Meanwhile..

Kangin menghela nafas lega saat ia keluar dari kereta bawah tanah. Tumben sekali subway tidak penuh sesak hari ini. Lumayan, ia bisa mengistirahatkan ototnya sejenak setelah bertumpuk-tumpuk tugas di kantor.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Suara jeritan perempuan mengalihkan perhatian Kangin saat sedang mengetik e-mail. Ia menoleh ke arah kiri dan menemukan sesosok namja sedang berlutut dan memeluk kedua kaki seorang yeoja yang memakai rok sangat pendek dan stocking yang memperlihatkan kakinya yang mulus.

"KYAAA! LEPASKAN AKUU! KYAAA!" jerit perempuan itu lagi. Orang-orang hanya menoleh sekilas melihatnya. Well, saat itu hampir tengah malam, yang berarti mungkin saja akan terjadi kejahatan seksual di stasiun subway. Dan tidak ada yang berani menolongnya, mengingat kemungkinan celaka juga terjadi pada siapapun yang nekat menjadi pahlawan.

Orang-orang semakin menjauh, namun yeoja itu masih tetap berteriak. Kangin ragu untuk menolongnya, namun otak dan tubuhnya membeku seketika melihat sosok namja tersebut dari samping.

Pipi bulat putih nan mulus. Kulit putih yang dibalut kemeja tipis dan celana pendek sepaha. Itu..

KIM KIBUM!

Tanpa benar-benar berpikir, Kangin sontak berlari ke arah Kim Kibum dan yeoja yang menjerit semakin kencang tersebut. Lalu memukul kepala anaknya dengan sangat keras dari belakang dengan tas kantornya.

BUAGH!

Yeoja yang sudah setengah menangis itu mendongak dan matanya berbinar-binar menemukan sesosok ahjussi paruh baya berbaju kantor menolongnya. Malaikatnya. Oke, itu berlebihan.

"YA! KIM KIBUM, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI TENGAH MALAM?" teriak Kangin. Yeoja di hadapannya kontan melotot. Baru saja ia akan menyemprot sang ahjussi karena mengenal sosok mesum yang sedang memeluk pahanya, rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di kedua betisnya membuatnya kembali menjerit.

"KYAAAA!"

"GGRRRRR!"

BUAGH!

Kim Kibum menggeram dan semakin mencakar betis dan paha sang yeoja dengan kukunya saat merasa kesakitan kala sang appa memukul kepalanya. Sang yeoja menjerit karena kesakitan, dan yang terutama, karena stockingnya yang mahal dan limited edition SOBEK!

Geram, sang yeoja menendang perut Kim Kibum kasar dengan high heelsnya. Kontan, Kim Kibum terlempar dan terjengkang ke kaki Kangin. Ayah dan anak itu lantas mendongak heran dengan mulut terbuka pada sang yeoja.

PLAK!

PLAK!

Tamparan kencang didaratkan sang yeoja yang lumayan cantik itu di pipi kanan Kangin dan Kim Kibum. Setelah meneriakkan kalimat "DASAR AHJUSSI DAN NAMJA MESUM!", yeoja itu melenggang pergi dengan mendumel karena kesialannya hari ini.

Kangin dan Kim Kibum melongo hebat. Tamparan perempuan itu begitu keras dan sangat kencang sampai pipi mereka berdua berdenyut. Rona merah dengan motif telapak tangan dengan cepat menjalar di pipi bulat ayah-anak itu.

"AW!"

"GRM!"

Kangin mengaduh, Kim Kibum mengerang. Mereka kompak memegangi pipi mereka yang terasa panas. Sungguh respon yang amat sangat terlambat.

.

.

.

BRAK!

Siwon menghempaskan pintu dibelakangnya dengan lumayan kasar. Akhirnya, ketemu juga kucing bandel ini! Namja tinggi itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan sedikit mendengus. Ia berkacak pinggang dan menatap Snowy –Kibum– dengan penuh amarah.

Kibum masih memandang Siwon dengan ekor yang melengkung ke arah kaki bagian dalamnya. Telinganya sedikit terkatup ke bawah karena ketakutan. Matanya memandang penuh kebingungan pada Siwon. Siwon hanya bisa menghela nafas saat melihatnya. Tahu kucingnya takut, pandangan Siwon akhirnya melunak.

"Hmh. Dasar. Kau bisa lihat kan, bulu-bulu putihmu jadi kotor. Geez, lagipula kenapa kau harus keluar sih? Kau akhirnya tahu kan, bahwa dunia di luar itu menyeramkan? Hem?" cerocos Siwon seraya membungkukkan badannya dengan masih berkacak pinggang.

Kibum hanya menelan ludah saat wajah tampan Siwon sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Majikan'nya' ini ternyata sempurna sekali. Tidak heran banyak namja dan yeoja yang terjerat dalam pesonanya.

Dua detik kemudian, Kibum –Snowy– sudah berada dalam gendongan Siwon dan ia dibawa entah kemana. Kibum melihat-lihat interior apartemen Siwon sementara Siwon membawanya entah-kemana. Melihat banyaknya barang-barang mahal yang terkesan sederhana, juga benda-benda high tech membuat Kibum terpana. Siwon sepertinya seorang namja yang lumayan berada. Apartemennya yang terletak di salah satu daerah elit dan harga sewa kamar yang Kibum yakini amat sangat mahal cukup membuat namja chubby itu terperangah.

"Ayo, kita tidur. Besok kau harus mandi." sahut Siwon seraya melempar tubuh Kibum ke atas tempat tidur spring bednya. Kibum kontan mengerang ketika tubuhnya kembali memantul kecil saat dilontarkan layaknya meriam oleh Siwon

"Miauw!"

"Hahaha, maaf, maaf. Tapi sebenarnya kau memang harus dihukum sih. Mungkin aku harus memasangkan collar belt di lehermu, eh?" tanya Siwon.

Gulp ~

'Oh, Tuhaaaaan!' jerit Kibum dalam hati saat nafas Siwon sampai di wajahnya. Hangat dan menimbulkan sensasi aneh. Kibum menyukainya, entah kenapa.

Jari telunjuk tangan kanan Siwon menyusup ke bawah bulu-bulu panjang di leher Kibum dan menggelitikinya, seolah ada sebuah collar dengan bel kecil disitu. Siwon tertawa ketika Kibum menjenjangkan leher penuh bulunya saat Siwon semakin menggelitikinya.

"Oke, ayo tidur." sahut Siwon seraya berbaring dan mematikan lampu di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

Kibum bersumpah, pemandangan yang ia lihat sekarang adalah pemandangan paling indah yang pernah ia lihat.

Siwon yang sedang tidur tanpa atasan –yang memperlihatkan otot perutnya yang coklat dan terbentuk sempurna– memang sexy.

Kibum menelan ludah gugup –tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

.

.

.

**A/N : Annyeong ^^**

**FF ini dihapus sama FFn kemarin, dan Hyo republish lagi *bandel* ^^'**

**Mianhae, tapi adakah yang bersedia memberikan reviewnya lagi?**

**Next chap soon ^^**

**Tapi kalo masih dihapus, Hyo pindahin semua FF Hyo ke Wordpress ^^**

**Gamsaaaaa ~ ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I own nothing. All cast in this fic belong to God and their self. Hanya fic ini yang murni punya saya, Jung Hyun Hyo ^^ Don't copy without permission, please!

Main cast : – Kim Kibum

- Choi Siwon

Warning : Shonen-ai, BL, OOC, AU, typo(s). So, if you DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! NO BASHING!

Note : For celebrating SiBum's Days Love, dengan tema Cat a.k.a kucing. Happy reading ^^

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : A Day as a Cat ~ Miauw ~

Sunday.

Oh astaga.

Ini benar-benar mimpi buruk.

Pernahkah kau membayangkan akan bangun dalam tubuh seekor kucing? Kau akan meregangkan tubuhmu perlahan, menyodorkan seluruh kuku di kaki depanmu –demikian juga dengan kaki belakang, lalu mengeluarkan suara seperti 'purrr' pelan karena efek otot yang diregangkan?

Pernah? Oh, jangan tanyakan. Karena Kibum sedang melakukannya. Bangun tidur dalam rengkuhan tangan besar Siwon dan dipeluk imut seperti bantal guling kucing.

Kalau Kibum manusia, mungkin ia sudah merona sekarang. Mati-matian ia berontak dalam pelukan Siwon. Sang namja yang memeluk merasakan geliat aneh di tangannya, dan lekas ia membuka mata. Siwon terkekeh saat Kibum –Snowy– menatapnya dengan tanpa ekspresi.

"Ohayou, Snowy ~ Tumben kau bangun lebih pagi dariku?" tanya Siwon pelan seraya mengelus kepala Kibum pelan.

"Prr ~ " Kibum mendengkur. Rasanya luar biasa enak sekali saat jari-jari tangan Siwon yang besar dan lembut mengelus daerah di sekitar kupingnya pelan. Menggelitik, dan Kibum ingin lagi.

"Oh, turunlah dulu, Snowy, aku mau 'olahraga' sebentar." sahut Siwon seraya mengucek-ucek matanya. Kibum mendesis pelan, namun ia akhirnya lompat ke sebelah Siwon dan berbaring sementara Siwon melakukan 'olahraga'nya –meregangkan seluruh persendiannya yang mungkin terbelit kaku karena posisi yang tidak berubah saat tidur.

Oh, ya ampun, otot lengan Siwon besar dan terlihat sangat sexy. Belum absnya yang coklat dan sangat sempurna. Pasti itu adalah hasil dari latihan bertahun-tahun. Luar biasa.

'Kretek.'

'Kretek.'

Kibum meringis mendengar bunyi patahan yang memilukan itu saat Siwon meregangkan pinggangnya. Ekor panjangnya mengibas pelan saat Siwon menatapnya sekilas dan tertawa melihat eskpresi kucingnya.

Siwon turun dari tempat tidur setelah mengelus kepala Snowy –Kibum–. Kibum mengangkat kepalanya yang menyentuh telapak tangan Siwon. Guru matematika itu terkekeh senang saat kucingnya menunjukkan sikap ingin dimanja lagi. Dengan sigap, tangan besarnya mengelus kepala kucing yang berukuran kecil itu, membuat Kibum kembali mendengkur senang. Ekornya mengibas lumayan kencang.

"Prr ~ "

Seandainya Kibum adalah manusia saat ini. Pasti tangan Siwon akan mengelus rambutnya yang sehitam arang. Pasti Kibum sudah akan saling bertatapan dengan Siwon jika itu terjadi. Pasti mereka akan merasakan debaran untuk –STOP!

"Haha. Oke, cukup. Ayo kita mandi." sahut Siwon enteng. Mata Kibum membulat mendengarnya. Reflek, ia berbalik, lalu loncat dari tempat tidur ke arah pintu yang tertutup. Siwon berdecak.

"MIAUW!" ancam Kibum kencang. Mata kuningnya membulat, telinganya berdiri tegak, dan ekornya mengibas takut. Entah kenapa, memikirkan sesuatu yang bernama 'air', tubuhnya langsung merinding. Mengerikan.

Siwon tidak mempedulikan kucingnya yang sudah sangat ingin lari. Dengan cueknya, ia membuka celana pendek yang dipakainya dan melilitkan handuk di pinggang kekarnya –membuat Kibum semakin melotot. Kucing putih itu membalikkan badannya dan mencakari pintu saat Siwon mendekat padanya dan jelas sekali ingin menangkapnya.

Hup.

"MIAUW! MIAUUW! MIAUUUUW!" Kibum memberontak saat Siwon mendekapnya di dada dan melenggang masuk ke kamar mandi. Well, 'Kibum' a.k.a Snowy memang bukan kucing murahan. Untuk membawanya harus di gendong dengan tangan, bukan dengan menarik kulit di leher atasnya seperti membawa kucing kampung. Bisa-bisa bulunya rontok semua.

Kibum menelan ludah saat matanya menempel pada dada Siwon yang.. Uhh! Badan Siwon benar-benar bagus. Bidang, atletis, dan.. Hot! Oh, astaga, bisa-bisanya Kibum berpikiran mesum dengan wujud kucing?

Kibum melotot lagi saat Siwon menyalakan lampu kamar mandi –menerangi sebuah ruang dengan sebuah bath tub panjang yang mewah dan elegan. Ada sebuah kloset duduk dengan wastafel kecil di sampingnya, sementara di pojok kamar mandi terdapat sebuah ruangan shower kecil dan sebuah dipan dengan keranjang berisi handuk putih di dalamnya.

Mata Kibum tertumbuk pada sebuah selang shower, botol shampoo dan sebuah bangku mungil di tengah-tengah kamar mandi. Oh, tidak! Matanya semakin melotot horror saat menyadari bahwa lantai kamar mandi sepenuhnya basah. Membayangkan dirinya disiram oleh air yang membasahi seluruh badannya membuat Kibum luar biasa ketakutan.

Jadi, Kibum merayu Siwon. Dengan kuping yang terkulai lemas dan mata berkaca-kaca, Kibum mengeluarkan erangan kecil. "Eung ~~ " Ekornya Kibum kibas kecil –membuat bulu-bulunya menggelitiki perut kotak-kotak Siwon.

Siwon menunduk dan menyeringai melihat ekspresi ketakutan di wajah kucingnya. "Tidak apa-apa, Snowy. Sebentar saja kok. Aku hanya ingin menyingkirkan debu dari tubuhmu, oke?"

Sebagai jawaban, Kibum memberontak kuat.

Namun, ia akhirnya pasrah ketika Siwon memegangi pinggangnya erat dan menaruhnya di lantai. Matanya terpejam erat –tidak mau tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya sementara Siwon duduk di sebuah kursi kecil dan menyambar shower dengan sebelah tangan.

Crush.

"MEOOOOOOOOONG!"

Kibum menjerit ketakutan saat bulir-bulir air yang dingin sebeku es menyapa bulu-bulu putihnya dan permukaan kulitnya yang memang sedikit kotor. Badannya menegang dan Kibum otomatis memberontak. Siwon terkekeh dan menyambar shampoo ketika badan kucingnya sedikit terpeleset karena menapak air.

"Grm! Grm! Grr!"

Siwon tersenyum saat Kibum menggeram penuh derita. Tidak ingin semakin menakuti kucingnya, namja muda itu mengusap-usap tubuh Kibum dengan shampoo kucing beraroma mint dan menggosok seluruh tubuh Kibum. Tidak ada seinchi pun yang terlewat oleh sentuhan hangat tangan besar Siwon –kuping Kibum, pucuk kepala Kibum, leher Kibum, tubuh bagian atas Kibum, tubuh bagian bawah, ekor, bahkan keempat kaki Kibum.

Kibum sebenarnya malu mengakuinya –harga dirinya bisa jatuh. Namun, sebagai seorang namja yang terjebak di tubuh kucing, Kibum tidak bisa memungkiri, sentuhan Siwon sangat hangat dan lembut. Setiap tubuh Kibum digosoknya penuh cinta. Rasa dingin butiran air kalah telak oleh nyamannya telapak tangan Siwon. Gelembung busa yang menempel di badannya membuat Kibum kegelian.

Crusss.

Siwon membilas tubuh Kibum dengan shower. Lembut dan tidak tergesa-gesa. Kibum kembali menggeram, namun bukan geram ketakutan, melainkan geram keenakan. Tubuhnya pasrah di bawah kendali Siwon. Namun rasanya luar biasa sekali. Kibum langsung tahu, kalau Siwon amat sayang pada Snowy, membuat Kibum merasa sedikit iri.

"Rrr ~ " Kibum mendengkur pasrah saat Siwon mematikan shower dan mengangkat tubuhnya. Hati Kibum remuk saat melihat bayangannya di cermin wastafel. Disitu ada sesosok kucing yang hancur, menyedihkan, dan dengan penampilan yang dapat dikatakan jauh dari elit.

Seluruh tubuh Kibum basah dan ia terlihat seperti kapas saat Siwon mengangkatnya. Tubuhnya tidak terlihat gemuk lagi, namun sangat kurus karena seluruh bulunya yang jatuh tidak berdaya. Ekor panjangnya yang terkulai lemas meneteskan air yang lumayan deras. Seluruh badannya sudah tidak dapat ia gerakan lagi. Kibum capek memberontak saat Siwon memandikannya. Ia benar-benar kedinginan dan tubuhnya gemetar hebat.

Siwon menaruhnya di sebuah keranjang dan menyambar handuk putih. Seperti tadi, dengan sangat lembut, Siwon mengeringkan tubuh Kibum. Kibum menggelungkan tubuhnya untuk menghangatkan dirinya di dalam keranjang. Ekornya mengibas tidak nyaman.

"Sekarang giliran aku yang mandi. Habis ini aku akan membersihkan kuping, moncong, dan matamu. Oke?" sahut Siwon. Senyumnya membuat Kibum terpaku. Aura malaikat terpancar kuat dari tubuh namja guru matematikanya itu. Dan Kibum bisa merasakan tubuhnya lemas karena menerima belaian lembut dari majikannya di pucuk kepala.

"Prr ~ " dengkur Kibum.

Siwon tersenyum sekali lagi sebelum berjalan ke sisi bath tub dan melepas handuk di pinggangnya.

OMO!

Kibum melotot ketika Siwon dengan cueknya melepas handuk dan memperlihatkan paha dan bagian pribadinya yang..

Aaaaaah! Jantung Kibum benar-benar berhenti selama 10 detik. Percayalah.

Siwon mendesah nyaman ketika ia membenamkan tubuhnya ke dalam bak mandi. Air hangat di pagi hari membuatnya rileks. Siwon memejamkan matanya dan kembali mencelupkan lehernya hingga sebatas dagu ke dalam air.

Siwon terlihat begitu erotis di mata Kibum. Majikan yang begitu menggoda.

Oh, Kibum rasanya mau pingsan saat itu juga.

.

.

.

"Nah, kau sudah wangi, bersih, dan sempurna. Oh, aku yakin banyak betina yang jatuh cinta padamu setelah ini." sahut Siwon senang setelah ia selesai menyisir tubuh Kibum.

"Meong ~ " Kibum mengeong bahagia melihat pantulan kecil dirinya di kaca. Badannya sudah bersih, bulunya putih berkilau, ekornya terlihat panjang dan anggun, dan tubuhnya terlihat sedikit gemuk karena surainya yang mengembang –membuatnya terlihat seperti bantal guling kecil berbulu. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Memang disitulah pesona dirinya.

Heck yeah, Kibum memang tampan, bahkan dalam badan kucing. Ia terlihat sangaaaaaaat menggemaskan. Bisa kau lihat sendiri kan?

Well, dasar narsis. Itu bukan tubuhmu, pabbo!

Siwon tertawa mendengar kucingnya mengeong imut. Ia usap kepala Kibum pelan dan berdiri. Tangan besarnya meraih sebuah bola kecil dan melemparnya di samping tubuh Kibum. Naluri kucing Kibum bangkit melihat sebuah benda bulat menggelinding di samping tubuhnya. Tidak sampai sedetik, Kibum meloncat dan menangkap bola itu dengan kedua kaki depannya. Ekornya mengibas senang saat mengetahui bahwa Siwon mengajaknya bermain.

"Good boy. Main sendiri ya? Aku harus menilai ulangan anak-anak. Oke?"

What?

Kibum mendengus. 'Dasar majikan yang tidak asyik!' batin Kibum kesal saat tubuh Siwon menjauh dan duduk di lantai dan menghadap sebuah meja kecil di sudut ruangan.

Tunggu.

Kibum kesal karena Siwon tidak ingin bermain dengannya atau.. Kesal karena tidak mendapat perhatian?

Well, apapun lah. "Miauw ~ "

Kibum mulai bermain sendirian. Kaki depannya bergantian mencakari dan menampar bola seukuran wajahnya itu. Ia sedikit takut saat bola merah tersebut memantul sedikit saat ia mencoba menggigitnya. Bosan karena benda bulat itu bergerak lambat, Kibum melompat dan 'memeluk' bola itu dari atas, dan –

PHAW!

Bola tersebut 'lari' –persis seperti harapan Kibum. Reflek, tubuh menggemaskannya lari di belakang bola yang menggelinding menuju kolong sebuah meja berkaki lima. "Nyao!"

DUAGH!

"MIAUW!"

Kibum menjerit kesakitan saat kepalanya menabrak salah satu kaki meja. Matanya berkunang-kunang hebat dan badannya otomatis terduduk. Kupingnya terkulai lemas dan ekornya menegang kesakitan. Uh, ia memang tidak berbakat menjadi kucing. "Euungng ~~ " erang Kibum pelan. Kaki kanannya ia jilat dan ia usap ke kepala untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

Dengan erangan imut penuh merana, Kibum menoleh ke arah Siwon dan memelas. Ia mendengus teramat kencang ketika mengetahui Siwon bahkan tidak menoleh untuk melihat keadaannya. Seolah-olah kejadian itu sudah biasa dan Siwon tidak perlu repot-repot mengecek kondisi Kibum –ups, Snowy, yang baik-baik saja atau tidak.

Huh.

Kibum melengos dan mengibaskan ekornya kesal.

.

.

.

"Hei, Snowy, kemarilah, mau kuperkenalkan murid-muridku? Kebetulan aku baru menerima e-mail dari sekolah tentang biodata mereka." sahut Siwon seraya mengetik sesuatu. Kibum yang sedang tidur-tiduran santai disebuah bantal empuk dan besar mendongak. Yah, Kibum baru menyadari kalau ternyata Siwon suka sekali mengajak'nya' berbicara.

"Snowy ~ " panggil Siwon lagi. Kucingnya memang agak aneh sejak tadi malam. Biasanya Snowy akan menyahut kalau ia panggil, tapi sekarang, ia bahkan tidak merespon dengan mengeong atau mendengkur pelan. Kucing itu sudah sangat dekat dengan Siwon, tapi kok.. Ah, ya sudahlah, mungkin Siwon terlalu kasar padanya tadi malam. Atau mungkin ketika memandikannya?

Mengerti, Kibum akhirnya berdiri dan berjalan ke pangkuan Siwon. Sejujurnya, Kibum tidak mau meninggalkan bantal orange empuk dengan wangi bunga lavender tersebut. Nyaman dan halus –Kibum seolah tenggelam di dalam kelembutannya.

Ya ampun, 'Snowy' benar-benar beruntung mempunyai majikan seperti Siwon.

Tampan? Check.

Pintar? Check.

Perhatian? Check.

Penyayang? Check.

Tipe namja yang memanjakan? Check.

Kaya? Check.

Aaah.

Namun semua itu cepat-cepat terhapus dari benak Kibum saat ia duduk dalam pangkuan Siwon. Tangan Siwon yang mengelus seluruh badannya dari kepala hingga ujung ekornya benar-benar lembut dan hangat. Belum lagi rentangan tangan dan kungkungan kaki Siwon yang sedang duduk bersila dan mengelilinginya. Membuat Kibum serasa dilindungi. Aman.

"Nah, ini muridku yang namanya Go Ahra. Cantik, eoh?" tanya Siwon seraya meng-klik mousenya dan layar laptop yang menampilkan sosok yeoja teman sekelasnya –Go Ahra, saingannya yang juga cerdas.

Kibum hanya mendengkur ketika Siwon sibuk men-scroll mouse-nya dan mengomentari biodata beberapa teman sekelasnya. Dari Sungmin, Ah Ri, Jong Hyun, Sungha, dan Changmin. Yang terakhir itu cukup membuat Kibum menyeringai dalam hati. Changmin, namja dengan tubuh setinggi tiang listrik yang menyatakan perasaannya pada Kibum. Kibum yang tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun jelas menolaknya. Namun, seolah tidak menyerah, Changmin semakin hari semakin baik padanya. Perhatian. Layaknya seorang pacar. Ingin mencuri hati Kibum.

"Ini namanya Lee Hyukjae. Kalau yang kudengar sih, nama panggilannya Eunhyuk. Sungguh, aku benar-benar heran pada pihak sekolah yang masih memperbolehkannya masuk dan belajar di kelas dengan rambut putih seperti itu. Padahal sebenarnya namja ini tidak ada istimewanya. Pintar, tidak sama sekali. Bodoh, lumayan. Malas, tidak terlalu. Memperhatikan pelajaran? Iya sih, tapi pikirannya sama sekali tidak ada di kelas. Aku kadang prihatin kalau harus menilai hasil ulangannya. Hancur, dan ia harus berkali-kali remedial. Aku kadang heran dengan segerombolan yeoja yang mengidolakannya. Well, sebagai dancer sekolah, ia memang cukup tampan sih. Bagaimana menurutmu, Snowy?" cerocos Siwon panjang lebar seraya mengelus bulu-bulu halus Kibum dengan penuh sayang. Kacamata yang bertengger di pangkal hidungnya sedikit melorot.

Humph. Kibum sebenarnya ingin tertawa mendengar penuturan Siwon tentang Eunhyuk. Biar sebodoh apapun, Eunhyuk tetap sahabatnya, yang mau menyapanya untuk pertama kali saat baru masuk sekolah. Yang tidak takut dengan tatapan es dan sikap dinginnya.

Siwon terdiam sejenak saat biodata dan fotonya –ups, foto Kibum, bukan foto Snowy– terpampang dan memenuhi layar laptop mahal Siwon. Diam-diam, Kibum mendongak dan menemukan Siwon sedang terpaku menatap layar laptop. Mata Siwon berbinar bahagia. Seperti.. Ya, seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta!

Siwon menyunggingkan senyum dengan menarik ujung bibir kirinya dan menggeleng kecil, namun tidak berkomentar apapun. Setelahnya, ia menatap foto Kibum dengan mata sendu dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Kibum yang merasa penasaran mengibaskan ekornya dan mengenai leher Siwon –membuat namja itu tersadar.

"Hahaha, aku malah melamun. Maafkan aku. Hei, bagaimana menurutmu.. Kim Kibum ini?" tanya Siwon. Tangannya yang tadi sempat terdiam kembali mengelus tubuh Kibum penuh sayang, kali ini jauh lebih lembut. Kibum mendengkur keenakan sebagai jawaban.

"Dia.. Manis.. Mirip dengan 'dia'.. Ya Tuhan, lihat saja alis yang tebal dan hitam itu. Mata tajam yang menyiratkan kepribadian yang dingin dan cuek. Hidung mancung. Pipi bulat seperti bola kecil yang menggemaskan –mengingatkanku pada bayi. Bibir semerah apel yang membuatku sangat ingin melumatnya. Oh, ampun.."

Kibum sempat merona selama sedetik mendengar Siwon memujinya. Namun, alisnya berkerut bingung. Siapa 'dia'?

"Miauw?" ("Siapa 'dia'?") tanya Kibum, yang tentu saja tidak dijawab oleh Siwon. Namja tegap itu hanya mengelus kepala Kibum pelan seraya tersenyum.

"Ah sudahlah, aku tahu kau pasti bosan memandanginya. Oh ya, dan aku sadar bahwa kau bahkan belum makan dari pagi. Kau tidak lapar, eoh?" tanya Siwon perhatian. Pertanyaannya memang tertuju pada Kibum, namun jari dan matanya masih fokus ke mouse dan layar laptop. Kibum tidak menjawab –ia justru melotot saat Siwon menyimpan fotonya.

Ya ampun.

Apa itu artinya Siwon menyukainya?

Namun seluruh tubuhnya bergetar senang saat Siwon berdiri, berjalan menuju dapur, dan menuang semangkuk sereal kucing yang bercampur sedikit daging dan juga sebotol susu putih di mangkuk makanannya.

"MIAAAUUUWWW ~ " erang Kibum imut saat ia berlari mendekati sarapannya yang sedikit terlambat. Siwon terkekeh saat kucingnya makan dengan lahap.

.

.

.

Meanwhile..

"Kibum sudah bangun?" tanya Kangin saat muncul ke ruang makan. Ia mendekati Leeteuk dan memeluk pinggang ramping istrinya yang sedang mengaduk sup dari belakang. Gemas, ahjussi itu menggigit kecil kuping istrinya.

"T-tidak tahu, hung.. Ahh ~ jangan Kanginnie, aku.. Aaahh ~ Aku sedang memasak.." sahut Leeteuk gemetar. Tubuhnya kegelian karena reflek yang dikirimkan oleh gigi Kangin melalui kupingnya. Kangin terkekeh. Ia melepas pelukannya dan duduk di tepi meja makan.

"Hhh. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya Kibum bisa senekat dan seliar itu semalam." ucap Kangin seraya menyomot satu porsi kecil kimchi yang sudah terhidang di atas meja dengan sumpit. Leeteuk mendumel melihatnya.

"Hehe, hanya sedikit kok Teuki ~ "

"Hmh. Pokoknya jangan dihabiskan. Kurasa Kibum belum bangun. Lagipula, kenapa kau harus sekejam itu sih, sampai mengurungnya di kamar?" tanya Leeteuk seraya menyeruput sup untuk mencicipinya.

"Hn, biarkan saja. Aku sudah menanyainya, menginterogasinya, bahkan memarahinya, namun ia hanya menggumam tidak jelas. Apa tidak kurang ajar namanya?" jawab Kangin kesal.

Leeteuk menghela nafas seraya menuang sup dari panci ke sebuah mangkuk besar. "Ya sudahlah, biar aku bangunkan." ucap Leeteuk pelan. Setelah menaruh mangkuk itu di atas meja, ia berjalan keluar dapur.

. . .

15 minutes ago..

Kim Kibum –atau lebih tepatnya Snowy yang berada di dalam tubuh Kibum menoleh bingung pada interior sempit nan sederhana rumah Kibum. Matanya sayu saat mendapati ia terdampar di rumah orang lain tanpa majikannya yang tampan –Siwon. Seraya menggembungkan pipinya, namja imut itu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari Siwon.

Well, semalam ia memang dicaci, dimarahi, dan dikurung dalam kamar seseorang oleh ahjussi paruh baya –Kangin. Snowy ingat, semalam ia memberontak ketika Kangin melemparnya ke tempat tidur dan membentaknya. Ketika ia baru akan berdiri dan lari ke arah pintu, papan kayu coklat itu sudah terbanting keras dan terkunci dari luar.

Paginya, setelah menghancurkan dan mengacak-acak kamar Kibum, Snowy menemukan sebuah kawat panjang di dekat rak komik Kibum dan mengambilnya untuk membuka pintu kamar. Oh, entah bagaimana ia bisa begitu pintar, namun yang jelas, itulah yang ia pikirkan. Nalurinya sebagai manusia bangkit.

Snowy –atau Kibum, ah, sama saja lah– berjalan mengendap-endap di lorong supaya tidak bertemu dengan ahjussi kemarin dan kembali didamprat. Matanya menatap bingung sebuah celah kamar yang terbuka lebar. Sinarnya yang cerah membuat sang kucing penasaran.

Kim Kibum berjalan membuka pintu kamar tersebut dan menemukan sesosok manusia kecil yang sedang duduk di atas karpet putih berbulu dan menggigit sebuah dot –Kyuhyun. Mata kecil Kyuhyun menatap bingung kakaknya yang terpaku di ambang pintu. "Taaaa ~ ?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung. Dot kecilnya lepas dari mulut mungilnya saat ia mengeluarkan pertanyaan menggemaskan tersebut.

Kim Kibum mengerjap bingung. Ia kemudian masuk ke kamar tersebut dengan perasaan bingung dan menutup pintunya. Mengikuti naluri kucing, ia duduk di depan Kyuhyun dengan posisi berlutut dan mencondongkan tubuhnya, menatap lekat-lekat wajah dan terutama pipi bulat Kyuhyun –bingung. Sang adik yang juga bingung dipelototi sang kakak mengulurkan tangan kecilnya dan mengelus poni Kibum dengan jemarinya yang mungil.

"Kyaahahahahahaha ~~ " Tawa bayi khas Kyuhyun menggema saat sang kakak menggelitiki pinggang kecilnya. Tubuh sedikit terguncang karena tawanya. Kim Kibum menyeringai mendengar suara menggemaskan itu. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa manusia di hadapannya ini tidak berbahaya.

Kim Kibum kembali menggelitiki Kyuhyun, membuat namja kecil itu tertawa terbahak-bahak karena geli. Matanya menyipit –sangat menggemaskan. Pipi gembilnya mulai memerah karena terlalu lama tertawa.

Leeteuk yang mengintip dari celah pintu tersenyum. Ah, lebih baik ia tidak menganggu momen kakak-adik di dalam sana untuk sekarang ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Tolong tinggalkan feedback dan komen berarti. Terima kasih ^^**

**Next chapter is update soon. So leave me a comment ^^**

**Follow me : Hyojunghyun**


End file.
